


Love to Be Loved by You

by Elenore



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Incest, Inucest, M/M, Minor Swearing, Minor dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru saw the future. Inuyasha doesn't intend to follow to follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Be Loved by You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's mother, Inupapa, Izayoi, Kagome, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Hakudoshi in the Inuyasha Series © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> The song used in this one-shot is "Love to Be Loved by You" by Marc Eric Terenzi
> 
> \---
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> \- Amber eyes are of a solid color and have a strong yellowish/golden and russet/coppery tint. (From Wikipedia)
> 
> \- Hazel eyes often appear to shift in color from a brown to a green. Although hazel mostly consists of brown and green, the dominant color in the eye can either be brown/gold or green. This is how many people mistake hazel eyes to be amber and vice versa. (From Wikipedia)
> 
> \- Vena Amoris (Latin): Vein of Love

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had nothing in common from their personalities to appearances. The only link between the two was their bond as siblings.

That was the talk when people thought he was out of earshot. Most of the time he tuned out everything that wasn't supposed to be his current focus of attention. People, most of the time, didn't even know what they talked about no matter how much it was… _true_.

But there were more truths than what they knew.

For example, aside from being brothers—

He stepped into his private elevator, too tired after the long stressful work day to notice another present waiting inside despite his elegant strides and graceful demeanor begged for otherwise, and pushed the button to the underground basement. His body was already on auto-pilot, got home, showered, rested, and prepared for the charity party to raise his company's benefit later in the evening. He seriously wasn't looking forward to associating with any of his business partners right about now.

From behind, slender digits pried the briefcase from him and deposited it on the floor with enough amount of care before taking hold of his hands and laced their fingers together. He closed his eyes, relaxed in the intimacy of another present pressed against his back.

"I miss you." He heard. Their silence broke by the soft whisper, followed with the untangling of one hand to turn him around. After a gentle push on his front, he found himself chest to chest with the slightly shorter person.

He had meant to answer when his mouth opened, but lips covered his and tongues greeted. It was not the first time the other hoped for a pleasure noise from him if he was caught off guard. The endearing gestures had never failed to amuse him and warm his inside. While his reaction was expected, however less than pleased the other as it was, he knew this overly mischievous love of his life would come back with another challenge to be the new winner for their little game soon.

When air flew back in his lungs, soft nips and licks attached on his lips, reluctant to be apart a little too soon.

"Good evening to you too, Inuyasha."

—They were lovers.

His brother contently nuzzled his neck with a hum. While Inuyasha came very close to extract any sound from him, the object of his affection hardly hold back each and every vocal acknowledgement. In fact, it was a miracle he could keep Inuyasha staying silent for long. But this was fine. He wouldn't want to go beyond this insanity too soon, not when Inuyasha was here, happy with just him.

Besides, he needed to hear Inuyasha to reassure himself of their reality.

※※※

The second time Sesshoumaru knew of her was from Inuyasha. His brother seemed to have soft spot for fragile looking individuals, she was a cousin of his ex-girlfriend.

"Kikyo's?" He asked, trying and failing to remember Kikyo's maiden name.

"Yup." Inuyasha rolled back on his stomach and calculated his next move with a frown between his brows. Sesshoumaru had placed a checkmate on his black King with the white Queen. "Guess what? Kikyo, my ex, married off to Naraku, your ex."

Had Sesshoumaru any lesser man than who he was, he would have choked on his expensive sake or spilled the whole liquid in his mouth at his nonchalant brother's face.

"And I didn't remember this, _how?_ "

"My head was between your legs when they introduced the bride and we got home right after because you didn't want either of us to drop our pants outside the house."

"Use soap instead of toothpaste the next time you wash your mouth, Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha looked up after he placed his black Knight to block the white Queen, taking in the position of a close by black pawn as back up, sounding offended, "I didn't even get to say _'because I fucking blew your brain in the men restroom'_!"

The first time was his nightmare last night, when he dreamed of the familiar wedding as Naraku's. Only instead of Naraku as the groom, who stood right next to him and held his questionable trembling hand in a sight of comfort, Inuyasha stood at the top of the aisle, smiling the only smile his brother had ever smiled for him as he watched his bride, beautifully in pristine bridal gown, together they looked at the priest and Inuyasha opened his mouth. _"I do."_

His hand was still trembling when he touched the cold place beside his in the suddenly too large of a bed. _Had it not been a dream?_ He questioned his reality.

But the answer came, in the form of his brother walked into the room in his dress shirt with three buttons undone, tie missing and suit jacket draped casually over his elbow. He hadn't realized the salty water leaking from his eyes until Inuyasha hurried to him and throwing questions around, trying to dry his silent tears.

No, he couldn't tell him. Inuyasha had been smiling and radiating happiness with that girl, whose name he heard before Inuyasha completed his vow.

_Higurashi Kagome._

* * *

"Inuyasha ignored the charity party of his brother's company?" Kagome looked at her superior, and cousin-in-law, in wonder. "I heard rumors saying they don't get along well, but I didn't think it is this bad."

Naraku spared a glance to his right, indicated his acknowledgement of her present while trying not to obscure his sight of the whole room by raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Kagome," He gripped with barely suppressed urge to shake the girl senseless, "Stop listening to rumors concerning them." _You wouldn't be able to tell which to believe and what not._ How many times were it, had this conversation about the Heaven forbid superior of his went on these past two days? Yes, Inuyasha was being a gentleman and gave her a lift home when she got off the plane and couldn't catch a cab home. Yes, Inuyasha was being a gentleman and helped bringing her luggage in after offering his phone for her to call home because her phone was coincidently out of battery. Yes, Inuyasha was being a gentleman when he left specific order to help Kagome settling in the life in head quarter, and she was Kikyo's baby cousin and Naraku's cousin-in-law, and so on… but gave him a break!

Kagome was ef-ing fallen in love with Inuyasha.

With _Inuyasha_. At the first sight.

Naruku wanted to jump off the 40th floor they were in.

Maybe it was his mistake to keep his peace on spilling his high school affair with Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's with Inuyasha before the poor soul started with prince charming and damsels-in-distress speech.

Now he knew why he married Kikyo. She was nowhere like a woman except looking like one.

* * *

Once Sesshoumaru refused to tell him, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of his brother's tight mouth. He knew whatever bothered Sesshoumaru, it would only concern him. For fuck sake, the one who cried when waking up alone in bed at night had always been him, he wouldn't go back to sleep until his brother came back and be his hug-back teddy for the rest of his sleep hour.

What more, Inuyasha knew something was wrong when the hidden meaning he talked about Kikyo and Naraku's wedding went unnoticed.

Pressuring his brother was not something he wanted, but Inuyasha was not a patient person. His half-brother's mother had once told him that he and his mother looked like two water droplets. Inuyasha hoped she was right and prayed for his mother's best wish of his happiness.

Sesshoumaru's attention was on him. Those amber eyes spoke of disbelief and…

Dared he assume?

The dress he worn belonged to his mother at the night was said had captured their father's heart. The makeup on his face, the new curves of his frame was courtesy of Sesshoumaru's mother as her good luck charm. She had said _"Thank you"_ with too many emotions when Inuyasha told her he wanted to belong to her only son, and wished to have Sesshoumaru granted his wish.

※※※

Sesshoumaru had been given the shock of his life when he realized the impossible possibility of the person walking toward him. The person's portray had been at their home, in the main hallway next to his mother's. The Lady Izayoi, his Father's mistress, mother of his half-brother Inuyasha.

Their exposed affair had been the reason why Sesshoumaru detested the media to the core. The lies had broken their family. The dirty looks and scornful actions they put the lady through had resulted in the loss of both his father and heavy pregnant Izayoi.

What left of them was Inuyasha, who was denied the life of the prince he was. Instead he had to climb from the sewer, knowing nothing about the relation of their flesh and blood. Even Sesshoumaru himself was led to believing his brother had lost his life for real that time, wherever he was.

 _"I can't believe I'm standing here,"_ Inuyasha whispered with the lyric of the song. _"Been waiting for so many years and…"_

_Today I found the Queen to reign my heart._

Inuyasha's hands looped around the back of his neck and leant up so their eyes locked at even point. "Though, I'd say you are _my_ _King_."

" _I—_ " The name barely took the first syllable from his dry throat when he was interrupted with another lyric whispering only for his ears to hear.

 _"You changed my life so patiently,"_ Inuyasha continued with a small smile _, "And turned it into something good and real."_ Sesshoumaru knew his brother was reminiscing the memory of their first day reunite. Inuyasha didn't know the person he'd been trying to hack all the hair off in the middle of the hallway of the high school was his sibling. Sesshumaru hadn't liked the too wrong and empty look in Inuyasha's eyes that day. Likewise, Inuyasha hadn't appreciated a stranger out of nowhere came up to him and punched his right eye for doing nothing.

_I feel just like I felt in all my dreams._

Dreams.

The dream, _nightmare, and her name_ came rushing back in the forefront of his mind. His hands closed into fists, restraining himself from his first instinct to wrap his arms around Inuyasha. Façade had long firmly in place over his momentarily bewilderment at the appearance of his half-sibling, Sesshoumaru asked under his breath, secretly thankful his voice sounded evenly. "What are you doing here?"

Why are you doing this?

What is the meaning of this?

Have you out of your mind?

How did you get in the building?

What are you doing?

Inuyasha tilted his head, _"There are questions hard to answer, can't you see?"_ He replied with a mysterious glint in his hazel eyes accompanied by a smirk on his lips, telling secrets he knew and Sesshoumaru didn't.

※※※

Sesshoumaru didn't hug him back.

Had he misread his brother? Had his appearance upset Sesshoumaru?

 _"Baby,"_ He leant in, lips barely touched at the endearing call for a lover. No matter how much he wanted to kiss Sesshoumaru in front of many eyes watching them, Inuyasha by pass the slightly parted lips and breathed in the next target of his advance. _"Tell me how I can tell you..."_ Sesshoumaru, unlike him partly hid his sensitive ears with a strategically position of shorter side locks, always showed it for the world to see. Not that this was a well-known fact. Even Naraku, once upon a time had come closer to Sesshoumaru than Inuyasha could stomach, didn't know about this tidbit of information.

But Sesshoumaru stood frozen where he was. The only indication that he was alive was his breathings, slightly uneven and Inuyasha hoped he wasn't tricked into believing so by the soft breezes of air conditioners all over the room. Even when Inuyasha flattened himself against his brother's chest and tightened his hold around his neck, still Sesshoumaru unmoving, unresponsive.

Had he pushed his brother too far?

No. The fast thumping of heartbeats he felt were not only of his.

Inuyasha reached a hand for his brother's cheek, guided the platinum crown with flecks of golden under the magic of lights to look at him, most of all those amber eyes burned like molten gold bore themselves into his. Right, he almost forgot that was himself the only one awoke such passion inside this person. _"That I love you more than life,"_ His mouth spelled the words conveyed in his own eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened by a fraction, followed with a barely audible gasp escaped his slightly parted lips.

 _"Show me how I can show you."_ Inuyasha pressed on, _"That I'm blinded by your light."_

The crushing embrace started from hand in the small of his back, and then hand in the back of his head, guided his face into hiding in between Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder. Over the sensitive skin covered his racing pulse, Sesshoumaru's lips moved in answering. _"I love to be loved by you."_

※※※

Naraku watched with disinterested as yet another reporter flashed his camera in the direction of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha-in-disguise. These fools should really know just who the hell they were dealing with.

Seriously, why couldn't he just jump off the 40th floor right about now?

Ah, Hakudoshi was finally back from disposing the previous microSD. Another fool, should have swallowed the damned card before getting caught.

Well, that was what the drug transporters would do. Guess the scoop was not worth it or the card couldn't survive long enough to swim out, whichever.

"Naraku," Kagome whispered in the intercom, he braved himself for more reports of catching another itchy finger paparazzi. "I wonder what Inuyasha's mother looks like."

He wanted to jump off the 40th floor, right about fucking now, possibly taking Kagome with him.

※※※

 _"Can you take my hand and lead me from here please…"_ Inuyasha's whisper muffled against his neck, but the hidden message was well heard and received.

Sesshoumaru's hand left the silken midnight locks in the back of Inuyasha's head, caressed his nape on the way down the length of his spine and stopped at the small of his back, met with his own hand already waiting there. He was holding his brother loosely now.

At the start of another chorus, Sesshoumaru whirled Inuyasha and himself into the middle of the ballroom. The whole crowd went uproar with their movement, even more so when his speed picked up and Inuyasha bowed backward with hands and legs suspended in the air, creating a perfect crescent moon shape with only his brother's hands supporting his weight.

When one of Inuyasha's feet touched the ground, Sesshoumaru's left hand reached for Inuyasha's right, his own right hand moved up in the center of his brother's back and after Inuyasha put his left hand on his right biceps, Sesshoumaru once again twirled them around the room but this time at a slower pace.

※※※

"Who is that lady?" Kagome gasped, joined the crowd in openly gawking at the person in Sesshoumaru's arms.

The two people in question lost in their own little world and danced in tune with the meaningful song as if it was made for them. Other pairs and people had long stopped what they'd been doing to watch them and whispered among themselves.

Naraku said nothing. It was not like he hadn't known.

Even if once upon a time he had the chance, there was nothing he could do to lessen Sesshoumaru's love for Inuyasha. So did Kikyo in vice versa. Their feelings had always been there, but none acted on it until they both were thrown into a moment of madness.

He knew from the day after his wedding, Sesshoumaru had accepted his invitation for lunch. Despite congratulating each other for their new found love life, he couldn't help feeling a pang of hurt and jealousy and betrayal. But Naraku appreciated Sesshoumaru's effort in trying to move on from his fraternal crime by giving consent to their short lived romantic relationship. Repairing their friendship was hard at first, funny it was not because of the bitter feelings afterward. Ever since Inuyasha became his superior, the little minx seemed hell-bent on making his life hell until he literally passed out from overworking.

_Your lackeys had been laid back lately, so come help Sesshoumaru keeping terrorists and assassins out of his hair for a night, will ya?_

Said the man in woman's clothing, twirled around the ballroom with his brother out there.

Naraku wondered if Sesshoumaru minded it when he scratched a hole in his expensive glass wall to jump out of this room from the 40th floor.

* * *

Against her better judgement, Kagome tailed the brightest pair of the party night. She wanted to be sure the lady with Sesshoumaru was indeed his girlfriend before she called Inuyasha to tell him the news. No matter how bad the brothers' relationship had been, this was something Inuyasha shouldn't be kept in the dark.

Kagome was hiding behind a curtain as the couple stood together, talking quietly to themselves. She couldn't catch any bit of their conversation from her place, Kagome took out her phone from her purse and made a speed dial to Inuyasha's number.

Kagome looked up at the sudden noise in time to see Sesshoumaru turned sideways from his partner, a hand covered his mouth and his shoulders shook in suppressed laughter. With the lady's back toward her, she couldn't see what caused the odd reaction from the young business man. However, by the lady's even odder pose at the moment, one hand grabbed Sesshoumaru's upper arm while she crouched with one leg, the other leg folded up parallel with the ground in the air, Kagome could only imagine what that lady was doing with her other hand…

Finally the lady straightened up, and swatted Sesshoumaru where her hand previously grabbed him to balance herself. The man allowed that gesture, he only pulled his partner closer until she circled her arms around his back like the way he did her. Kagome saw she put something in her left ear before that.

Then the other line picked up on her calling.

_"Kagome?"_

※※※

"Kikyo, it's not my fault Kagome is going to find out this way." Naraku tried to placate his glaring wife as they walked in the direction of Kagura's observing area, where his subordinate was keeping an eye for Kagome and the troublesome couple. "If we are lucky she won't get to find out anything."

"That's not my top concern." Kikyo pinched his side in one-tenth imitation of her real bitch slap. "Who knows what she would do if she found out. I love her but I don't know if I can save her from Inuyasha's jealousy."

"Why would _Inuyasha_ be jealous?"

"I don't ever want to be a male. Your race is a bunch of fools."

"Are you preggy? Your PMS is worse than usual."

"I am."

"… _Pardon?_ "

※※※

That… that was Inuyasha's voice answered through her phone right? That was not the lady just saying her name in Inuyasha's voice… _right?_

This couldn't be true. _This_.

"Kagome?"

The lady tilted her head to the side, Kagome saw her lips move in sync with the sound of Inuyasha's voice calling her name in the phone.

Kagome saw and heard her name being called several times more until she could take it no longer and hung up.

※※※

"Go to her, Inuyasha. You know where to go to change out of your attire."

Inuyasha looked up, frowning at his brother's words. There was too few reasons for Sesshoumaru to use that neutral expression at him when they were alone. His brother shifted to release his embrace, only for Inuyasha to have another idea.

None of them was blinded enough to not notice Kagome in the ballroom. She was indeed a breathtaking sight, however unfitted for the purpose of her work, but left an impression nonetheless. Inuyasha only didn't know who she had wanted to impress.

Until the moment Sesshoumaru noticed her while thinking Inuyasha was unable to look at him at the angle his back and neck bowed during their dance.

First, Sesshoumaru had never seen Kagome in person.

Second, the only personal information Sesshoumaru received about Kagome during the past two days was her name.

And Sesshoumaru said "her". Something he shouldn't have known about. And he realized her in the room of many people dressed to impress. It seemed Inuyasha no longer needed to pry his brother for the dream he had last night.

Cursed that fucking ability to see the future.

※※※

Even after a small crack the dream last night had put in his heart, it couldn't possibly prepare him for the harsher blow when Inuyasha wordlessly pulled his phone out again and did a quick work in scanning for Kagome's phone GPS. Sesshoumaru took a small step back to give his brother space and considered leaving Inuyasha alone.

He didn't get to put half an arm length distance between them before Inuyasha seized his wrist and pulled him back, mouth covered his, taking advantage of his opened mouth in surprise gasp to slip his familiar tongue in.

Sesshoumaru cursed his habit of immediately answering Inuyasha's kiss.

And cursed himself for his inability to stop his brother in the first place.

And cursed himself for his weakness.

And cursed himself for moaning, for the very first time, in Inuyasha's mouth.

And cursed himself for letting Inuyasha win.

※※※

"That was why I told you Inuyasha was off limited, Kagome." Kikyo spoke softly, watching the scene with melancholic eyes. She had always reminded herself that, and found herself reminding her young cousin even more often in the past two days since Kagome's arrival.

Kagome, for her part, was struggling against Naraku's hold around her shoulders and his hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

_This was wrong!_

Her eyes screamed through angry salty droplets.

"This was wrong." Kikyo agreed. "I thought so. Naraku thought so." Kagome's hope had yet to raise but her cousin's next words put an end to all her chances with the prince of her dream. "We tried coming in between them, only making them getting even closer than ever."

Kagome ceased her useless attempts in escaping, only then did Naraku moved away from her and stood by Kikyo with his hand snaked around her back, palm came to rest on her still flat stomach. Kikyo nestled her head on her husband's shoulder, eyes never left the far away pair with a wistful smile. "Come in Naraku's office early tomorrow, Kagome. He would show you to the strategy of Inuyasha's birth. After that, you decide for yourself what to do with those photographs in your phone."

* * *

The event after that last kiss passed by like a blur to Sesshoumaru. Before he knew it, Inuyasha had completely undressed them and scorched his skin everywhere his brother's mouth and hands touched his bare flesh.

How the high and mighty had fallen.

This groaning mess was himself wherever Inuyasha assaulted his sensitive areas but denied him of his own freedom exploration. This writhing mess was himself whenever Inuyasha ground their hips together but denied him the pleasure of doing the same. This moaning mess was himself however Inuyasha wanted to give or deny him euphoria.

"We had agreement about I'm taking you if I make you moan outside the bedroom." Inuyasha murmured against his neck before a sharp nip reminded him an answer was in order.

"We had."

"I also had an agreement with _three_ certain someone that today I would marry the only person I am in loved with and be happy ever after."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth but no sound came out. He had nothing to say.

"Didn't _see_ this coming, did you."

Sesshoumaru turned away. Inuyasha didn't ask that question, there was no answer required of him.

"Was Kagome beautiful in her wedding dress in your dream?"

"As if she was born for you." Smiling sardonically, his reply came out more bitter than he thought.

"I see." Inuyasha put a hand under his cheek and turned his face back, facing hazel eyes. "Too bad."

Sesshoumaru was mildly confused when Inuyasha took his left hand and hold it at their eyes level.

"Today I visited my mother and our father's graves, stood there until evening to wait for a lightning to hit me if they thought it was wrong if I want you the way we've been and more. Fat and healthily alive, I went to your office through the front door instead of the back to see if I could make you moan in your elevator."

Sesshoumaru bit back a smile despite himself.

"Later at home I tried to capture your Queen and dropped too many hints, even resorted to remind you of Naraku's wedding, but all you thought about was _Kagome_."

"She was better for you." _More than I could ever be._

"That was what you believe," Inuyasha paused in contemplating. It didn't take long until he continued, "Or what _your fear_ made you believe."

That statement riled him up. "Don't make assumptions about what you don't understand, Inuyasha."

"I _assume_ you want the best for me. I _assume_ you want me to be happy. I _assume_ you wouldn't force anything on me if I didn't want it. Do I _understand_ you right, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. He knew just what was coming next in that taunting mouth.

"Kagome was better for me, while I have the best for myself all this time? Am I not being happy with you? You dare make me choose her over you just because of your damned future-telling dream?"

 _"Inuyasha."_ Sesshoumaru warned in a low growl.

"I saw the past, dearest brother of mine. Even if Kagome was born for me, her existence would be meaningless without _that_ decision of yours at the time of my supposed death. There should have no Inuyasha for her."

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru hissed. With his left hand suspended in the air, he caught Inuyasha by surprise, pushing forward and clenched his fingers around Inuyasha's throat. Sesshoumaru flipped their position effortlessly when Inuyasha completely lost his balance. "You have no obligation toward me for whatever I did. You have no reason to pay any debt to me by condemning the rest of your life!"

"The one thought of obligation toward _me_ is _you_." Inuyasha griped the wrist capturing his throat and jerked violently to free himself. Knowing Sesshoumaru all too well that he wouldn't purposely want to hurt his brother so his pressure was not enough to even give Inuyasha any pain. Inuyasha flipped their position and trapped both his hands using one of his own above their heads. "The one who think he has to pay his debt to _me_ for my life in the gutter for the rest of his life before I knew we are siblings is _you_!"

Sesshoumaru had known that kid in the high school was his brother.

Sesshoumaru had dreamt of seeing that kid in the empty hallway.

Sesshoumaru had done what his money were for and thrust himself back into his brother's life.

Sesshoumaru hadn't seen himself falling in love with his own brother the more he knew Inuyasha in the process.

It was his selfish heart that couldn't stop loving his only sibling the way it shouldn't be. Inuyasha's reciprocation was the only reason this wrong was made right for themselves only, as long as it lasted.

※※※

Inuyasha was within the clutch of his own fear at Sesshoumaru's silence. Had his words spoken in the rush of anger was true? All these time they had— _Sesshoumaru_ had been doing this only to please him? He had been doing this because Inuyasha wanted it? Had the words whispered in his ears when Sesshoumaru thought he was sleeping all sweet nothings?

"Sesshoumaru…" He called shakily. _Deny me. Deny it, Sesshoumaru_. _"Please…"_

Still, Sesshoumaru stayed motionless beneath him.

_"We had agreement about I'm taking you if I make you moan outside the bedroom."_

_"We had."_

No.

That hadn't been because Sesshoumaru didn't want it. Had he?

Inuyasha released Sesshoumaru's wrists, somewhere in the back of his mind registered there would be bruises later in the shape of his fingers by how the angry blood already gathered there. "Say something, Sesshoumaru." His hands now on Sesshoumaru's cheeks, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Yes."

The monosyllable answer sounded like the nastiest wakeup call back to reality.

"I am your older brother, I have responsibilities toward you, doesn't matter you like it or not." Sesshoumaru was too calm in his speech for Inuyasha's liking. This was not a fucking business meeting. They were not discussing a fucking deal to benefit each other however they saw fit. "I have failed as your brother in your early life, by leaving you fend for yourself, wherever you were. I have failed you again as your brother from that point until now, by loving you the way I _shouldn't_."

_Did he mean it?_

"Kagome was supposed to make _this_ right." Sesshoumaru tried to turn his head away but Inuyasha kept his hands staying firm. His brother heaved a long sigh and closed his amber eyes from him instead. "Give her time. You will fall in love with her."

Sesshoumaru denied him the search for sincerity by the way he protected his eyes against him. Inuyasha new his brother was not capable of lying to him. He cared not for the truth about himself and Kagome, Inuyasha wanted to know the truth about Sesshoumaru would be _not okay_ with it. But Sesshoumaru kept his eyes close as he talked, Inuyasha needed no further evident to prove his theory.

"Stop trying to get her to fix your, _our_ _own_ mess."

Inuyasha, with great satisfaction, watched his brother snapped his eyes open. Well, if he put it that way, Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly say anything back even if he was glaring at him. "If you want to fix _this_ , all you have to say is _'I love you'_ , to me."

Sesshoumaru glared more. And tightened his lips. Inuyasha could even hear his teeth grinding inside his mouth.

"Come on now, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha cooed, replaced one hand on his brother's cheek with his lips. That hand discreetly crept down in slow motion so as not to draw Sesshoumaru's attention toward it. "Say it, when I am _awake_ and looking into your eyes."

His admission got those amber pools widened. Inuyasha had never thought he would have to use that delicacy of ammunition to force his brother into submission. But all would be well-paid, hopefully soon enough.

Because the feelings were mutual.

The only different, Inuyasha was more selfish. He was ambitious. He loved Sesshoumaru too much to let his brother be happy with anyone else but himself.

Silence meant a call for some more pushes.

"Sesshoumaru loves Inuyasha, doesn't he." Inuyasha pondered, knowing the vibration of his low voice echoed inside his brother by the way Sesshoumaru failed to suppress a shiver. Moving his mouth closer to Sesshoumaru's unprotected ear, he purred, teasing the outer shell with every movement his lips made to let words out. "That won't do. I shall not allow it."

A hitch in uneven respiration distorted the thickening air.

The remaining hand he left on Sesshoumaru's other cheek came into play, holding the sides of his brother's jaw with his thumb and forefinger and turned his face almost harshly with speed to inflict pain. "You love _me_. I am _your present, your reality_. Not the _Inuyasha_ you saw in any of your dreams. Especially not the fucking _traitor_ was about to marry Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I—"

"Unless your next words would be _'love you'_ , and I know they were not, so shut up and listen." Inuyasha growled against his brother's neck. "That fucking _phantom_ sharing _my_ name, who made you cried yesterday, won't come back for the rest of your life, ever. I had made certain of that."

"Wha—"

Inuyasha kissed his brother, hard. More than pleased with himself when Sesshoumaru met him equally before breaking, not because of the need for air. "I told you unless you are going to say 'I love you', _shut up_."

Sesshoumaru went back to glare at him. Didn't he know he was in no position to demand any answer right now? Inuyasha was not a cruel lover, he would always indulge his brother nonetheless.

However, Inuyasha was more than a cruel man. "Kagome saw it. She saw I kissed _you_. She saw I had _you_. She saw _you_ belonged to me. She saw nowhere she could ever fit in _your place_."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth.

"You know what to say." Inuyasha remind his brother.

Sesshoumaru snapped his mouth shut and gritted his teeth, glaring at Inuyasha for all he was worth.

Inuyasha shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. "What am I going to do with you?" He wondered in mocked exasperation. "Alright." He nodded.

※※※

Realization dawned in Sesshoumaru's expression, he tried calling Inuyasha's name, but the first syllable bled into an unexpected moan. Before his lids shut tight to repress the onslaught of sensations invaded him from the _inside,_ he caught a smirk splattered on Inuyasha's face.

However, closing his eyes only equaled exposure, completely vulnerable against what was to come. Inuyasha loved surprises, and his brother was going to enjoy every moment unwrapping him in the new way he'd earned starting tonight.

Familiar heat covered his manhood got his eyes opened. The sight of Inuyasha's hollow cheeks, beginning the suction mesmerized him again as it always did. Sesshoumaru draped an arm over his eyes, his quickened breathings came out in loud pants, his other hand found purchase in Inuyasha's midnight locks.

At the first moan escaped his lips, the lone and slippery finger inside him slid out and wiggled back in.

The finger kept moving but the heat left when his moans subsided as he got used to the new sensation. Lips kissed and teeth nipped their way around the underside of his thighs. Inuyasha would know by the hitch in his breath where and when he found his brother's spots. And Sesshoumaru, against his will, would reward his brother's bites to mark him at each and every point with a moan sounded like his name uttered in drunken babblings, or a loud groan muffled in volume when Sesshoumaru was fast enough to hide his face in the nearby pillow.

A dent made itself known by the side of his head, Sesshoumaru turned his face back to see Inuyasha hovered above him, his hazel eyes in the barely lit room had taken the hue close to golden, almost got him mistaken them to be amber like his own.

Inuyasha descended. His brother's body covered his. Goosebumps ran the length of his nape when Inuyasha's breaths caressed his heat skin. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell if that was his or Inuyasha's heart thumping so noisy against their ribcages, threatening to escape where it was. "Look at me, _Beautiful_."

Sesshoumaru didn't noticed his eyes had closed until the not quite request came. He obeyed.

The girth of that finger double in size when it slithered its way back inside him.

Inuyasha hushed his surprised hiss with a bite on his earlobe, soothing the sting almost immediately with the tip of his tongue. There was no need for reassurance. Both he and Inuyasha knew it would get better, very soon. Sesshoumaru wondered if this was what Inuyasha went through when his brother was the one on the receiving end until now. _Had he been this patient with Inuyasha the first time he took his brother?_

"No. I'd say none of us was in the right mind that time. You were upset. I think I've realized the reason of it today. Rest assure I have no desire to marry you the boring way Naraku and Kikyo did. We are more special than them. As for me?" Inuyasha surprised him with a kiss on his forehead. "Thinking you still had feelings for him, I was jealous. Really jealous. Let's say you were intoxicated and I took advantage of you that night."

Sesshoumaru gapped at his brother incredibly.

"What's with that face?" His brother chuckled darkly, he felt his bodily reaction to the vibration through their chests almost immediately. "Disappointed your baby brother was not an angel as you would like to believe?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, a finger stopped his denial in its way coming out.

"Only because I allowed the earlier slip, you shouldn't push your luck, Sesshoumaru."

He was not the one needed to shut up here! Sesshoumaru silently seethed again. The third finger brought a sting together with discomfort and he couldn't help the wince marring his face. He felt all three fingertips gathered together, the widest breach as of now was at his opening, where Inuyasha's first knuckles stayed motionlessly.

"Would you marry whoever your mother choose for you, Sesshoumaru?"

The question came too randomly for his liking. It had dots somewhere. His own mother loved to make him uncomfortable at most. However, embarrassment and cruelty were two entirely different things. She was playful and had the worst sense of humor ever, yes. But by no mean was she a mother who would want misery befall her son. So, to answer Inuyasha's second part of his question, yes, he would consider whoever his mother chose for him. But would he want to marry the person he couldn't love the way he did Inuyasha? That was no different than being miserable, only in this case it made two instead of himself alone.

No. The question was not randomized.

 _"I also had an agreement with_ three _certain someone…"_

_"Today I visited my mother and our father's graves…"_

_"Your mother…"_

He couldn't… Inuyasha couldn't mean…

"You— _hng!_ " The three fingertips inside him spread out. His teeth bit a thumb that didn't belong to him in his attempt to worry his bottom lips to keep any more sound spilling out.

"Let me hear you." Inuyasha spoke against his upper lip before sucking it, the thumb kept his mouth open for the entry of Inuyasha's tongue. The fingers moved and stretched him, the lips and tongue stole his breath, deprived his lungs of the much need air. He started feeling lightheaded to the point of being almost unable to recognize the noises he was making.

Lips and tongue left his mouth, "You know the saying, Sesshoumaru. Your body is more honest than your tongue." And painted a path of fire from his neck downward. "Have you been holding back all this time? Or was I not good enough for you?"

"No!" Sesshoumaru shouted vehemently.

"As in?" All movements inside him and on his skin stopped simultaneously.

"I," He started, but words failed him. "I…" He repeated and trailed off.

"You don't want this." Inuyasha helpfully supplied. "You have to do this because I want it. I am not the one you would love to do it with." His brother sat up, the fingers left him.

" _NO!_ " Sesshoumaru denied more viciously. " _I—!_ " He couldn't form words, the words he desperately wanted to speak out. Remembered his hands were freed, he pulled Inuyasha back on top of him by his side bangs, immediately one hand weaved through the midnight silken hair in the back of Inuyasha's head, the other looped around his brother's shoulders, and kissed him.

However the kissed hadn't lasted long. Because Inuyasha pulled back almost immediately, freeing the hold his hands tried to keep his brother in place in the process. Dread gripped him.

"I am certain I understand your body language." Inuyasha looked at him calmly but the way his hazel eyes shimmered in an imitation of liquid gold provoked a warning siren inside his head. "But what keep holding that everyday poisonous tongue of yours back?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed the lump lodged in his throat, along with the halfway raising hackles. "Had it ever occurred to you, what you wanted me to say was the reason of _this_?" He asked slowly, emphasized each words heavier than the last.

"Of course I am aware." Inuyasha deadpanned, "I wouldn't make a big fuss of it if I only want a verbal acknowledgement."

"What, exactly, do you _want_?"

"The same thing you want from me and for me." What Sesshoumaru had yet to notice was Inuyasha sitting in between his spread legs. "However, I am better than you because I would have said _'I love you'_ to your face every day with or without witnesses, had you not been so reasonably paranoid and irrationally difficult."

"Nice examples of reverse psychology you have been giving until now, _Inspector_."

"It's _Chief Inspector_ for you, _civilian_."

They both glared at each other.

※※※

"You have given me no choice, sibling." Inuyasha declared, snatched Sesshoumaru's left hand before his brother knew what had happened. "Mr. Sesshoumaru, you are allowed to keep your peace, but what you say I don't like will be ignored and denied at the grave of our father."

"What the _fuck_? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored his brother's yelling. "From the first moment I, Inuyasha, saw you, Sesshoumaru, I had known I was going to kill you one of those days so that son of a spider bitch Naraku couldn't have you for himself anymore. But when you punched me in the face, I had known I was going to break up with Kikyo because she would be annoying later asking why the black ring around my right eye hadn't faded one bit because I punched it every day since then to remember you. When I knew you secretly terrorized the principal as to why I've been sporting the same bruise, I had known I couldn't keep it anymore so I was going to man up and confront you. But I overheard you told Naraku about me being your brother, I ran away before you knew I was there. A week later was my first fucking awesome day of puppy loving you because you found me beaten to half death where I was, I knew you are a _seer_ then."

Inuyasha would have laughed at Sesshoumaru's flabbergasted expression right then and there on any other day, but he was a man on mission, that could wait.

"Under the name of my mother, your mother, and our father, I, Inuyasha, demand you, Sesshoumaru, stop being a baby and accept me as your life partner. I promise I will massacre whoever hits on you in front of me or behind my back or even comes between us. I promise I will endure your angsts, your tantrums and your difficulties. I promise I won't harm the doctors much if they failed to cure your sickness in twenty-four hours. I promise I will leave an eye and a hand of your tailor alone after I am done hacking off all of his remaining limbs if I found out he was gay for you. I promise I will rob a bank and go dealing drug to keep you rich if you could ever become poor. I am willing to live for you, live with you, die for you, die with you for the rest of our lives. In one condition, _say you love me_."

Sesshoumaru would have said just that had he not rendered truly speechless for the first time in his life. Inuyasha knew his brother needed time to process and decode the information. He waited expectantly, gripping Sesshoumaru's left hand like a lifeline. The left hand in his grip relaxed momentarily only to tighten around his own hand after. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes broiled his inside with anticipation and a tiny hint of trepidation.

"Under the name of my mother, your mother, our father, I, Sesshoumaru, accept you, Inuyasha, as my life partner. I promise to evaluate each and every of your promises without fail. I promise to not give you to anyone else but myself. I promise to cherish your lunatic, unpredictable, endearing self. I promise to beg my mother if she was the only one could cure your sickness. I promise there will be no one but you can touch me the way only you are allowed. I am willing to live and die for you and with you the way you do me. Inuyasha, _I love you_."

Inuyasha waited for just that. He bit his brother's ring finger, nearly broke skin and sucked hard on the tender flesh, creating a nice fat blood ring. He drew back to satisfactorily examine his handy work, unaware of Sesshoumaru's dark glint in his eyes spelling 'revenge' when his brother grabbed his left wrist none too gently and bit back. He swiped the smirk off his brother's face by claiming his mouth. Sesshoumaru kissed back instantly. Inuyasha knew he had grazed his brother's lip somehow by the copper taste mixed with Sesshoumaru's unique flavor. He decided he immensely loved it. But there was no worldly delicacy could ever compare with the heat of Sesshoumaru welcomed him home, no finest instrument could ever rival the moans his brother gave at the first stroke against his prostate, the second, the third, and so on.

* * *

"Stop sucking there." Sesshoumaru gripped, thankful that his voice had not yet dropped to the embarrassed level despite the strangle edge when Inuyasha thrust back inside him during the short interval of each word.

"Mmhm?" Inuyasha looked up, raising an eyebrow at him and, as if to spite him, missed his prostate and suckled hard on his abused nipple before releasing it with a loud pop. Next thrust pistoled his sweet spot head on with increasing speed and power. His back arched and his head dipped deeper into the pillow cushioning him. Just a moment before he could think straight, now he was reduced back to the mess of short pants and moans and groans at the mercy of the love of his life.

"You know what?" Inuyasha murmured against his other nipple and licked around the outer ring. "The hands in my hair, keep my head glue to your chest ain't mine." His denial ran away before it came. Inuyasha would know it better than him how to do brain-control with his shaft inside him. Inuyasha's teeth scraped his nipple and pulled, and tongue swiped around it, and suction. Sesshoumaru tightened his hands on his brother's head, hips rolling to meet his lover's thrust for thrust.

* * *

"Husband."

"Yes, husband."

"Say _'please, let me cum'_."

"You should say just that. Don't you remember your declaration of not coming before I did?"

"Fine." Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru up to straddle his hips, watching his lover threw his head backward with a loud moan, droplet of sweats sprinkle the air in his movements as he impaled his spouse again. "Enjoy the ride, husband."

Sesshoumaru had already bounced on him. It seemed his brother no longer cared about the ache in his raw throat at this point.

* * *

_"Inuyasha."_

"I know, Sesshoumaru."

He came between their sweaty chests, Inuyasha's hand stroke him until he was completely spent. His brother lowered him into the bed with extra care for his oversensitive skin.

Inuyasha withdrew his still hardness from him completely. With all the strength he could muster when his body had not yet recovered from the afterglow, Sesshoumaru locked his legs around his brother's waist.

"Se—"

"Inside."

"Be more specific, please."

"… Inside me."

"Not enough information."

"…"

"…"

"Come inside me."

It took several more thrusts and more heat filled his inside, and another couple of thrusts more for Inuyasha to completely empty himself. Tongue coaxed him to respond in his mouth. Hands hold him close to warm chest. Hearts fluttered against each other's ribcages. Lips skimming his face, murmurs got fainter and fainter. Fragment of words lulled him into darkness.

_"Help me. I love you. I fucking love you, Sesshoumaru."_

* * *

_"Use my blood. I am his brother, my blood should be sufficed." Sesshoumaru tugged at his mother's bloody blouse. She had been trying to remove the broken glass fragments impaled themselves in his new born brother with care so as not to cause more bleeding. But she could only do so much, the blood supply for the baby was going to completely diminish before she was done._

_Not looking at him, his mother kept moving her hands in precise angles and concentrated in her work. "You are too young, Sesshoumaru. Your blood supply will not be enough for him."_

_"That was the case for those normal doctors out there."_

_His mother stopped. She straightened up and turned to look at him square in the eyes from her vintage point. "I am a mother. Your mother, who just lost my husband and my best friend. I am about to fail the both of them with my failure to save their son, my step son, your half-brother. Don't delude yourself about my capacity. Your offer will only result in me losing the last of my family."_

_"You don't have to believe in yourself." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his mother defiantly, "You only need to believe in me, who believe in you. I never say you can do it. I believe you will get it done."_

_His mother tightened her grip on her pair of tweezers she had been holding, her eyes hard. Seconds later she turned back to the injured baby, not before telling him, "Get on the other bed."_

※※※

_Sesshoumaru didn't know what jolted him awake, but the urgency called him through the heavy sensation in his head._

"Don't worry. This time I will make sure you die."

_He heard someone said from above. He opened his eyes and winced from the too bright light of the room. When things came half way into focus, a blurry figure grabbed the small bundle had been placed beside him._

_"Who's there?" He asked weakly, feeling nauseous from the loss of blood._

_"You shouldn't put your nose in other's business, prince." The figure snapped his head toward him, but he only saw what, or rather who in that bundle in the other person's hand._

_"Give him back." He rasped, leaning shakily on his hands toward the person who took a step away from where he laid. "Give my brother back!"_

_"Your brother?" The person sneered. "No. This thing's mother was supposed to be my wife. Your father changed that. This thing was supposed to be born as my son. Your father changed that. This thing was supposed to die and spared himself of the street rat life he didn't choose. You changed that."_

_"You have no right to take his life away from him!"_

_"I do, and I will." The person turned around and walked toward the door._

No. Give him back. He is my…

_"INUYASHA!"_

* * *

"What exactly is the color hazel?" Asked Inuyasha to no one in particular. His gaze searched the moonlit sky, knowing answer wouldn't be in any of the visible stars or the bottomless stellar itself.

The night breezes whispered calming breaths on his exposed skin. His clothing was a pair of loose dress pants one size bigger for his frame threatened to fall down his knees at any moment, zipped fly and button undone. It was not like anyone else could see him dressing this way, and the person who had entirely privilege was currently… unavailable. A smirk touched the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha tilted his head, darted a quick glance over the balcony sliding glass doors inside the bed room, confirmed Sesshoumaru was indeed still deep in slumber before turning back to the scenery outside.

Slender digits of the index and middle finger withdrew a smartphone from his back pocket, the high-end technology product lived up at his voice commands and worked soundlessly in calling a certain number he'd set in speed dial. Inuyasha put the device on the glass table behind where he stood leaning on the railing, retrieved the blinking Bluetooth headphone perched next to it and placed the hearing accessory in his ear. What left to do was waiting for the other line to pick up.

At the second ring, Inuyasha had done pouring himself a cup of sake. He casually drank the bittersweet alcoholic beverage and felt the familiar burn in his throat, not answering right away after someone picked up and greeted him with the usual pleasantry. A _clank_ noise of ceramic met glass was heard in the silent of the night as the young noble man put his empty cup down, and settled himself on one of the two chairs positioned across each other over the table, facing toward the garden below.

"I don't care wherever she was and dead or alive, I want Higurashi Kagome disappear from mine and his sight starting now."

At the first inhale of breath on the other line to utter an inquiry or exclamation of astonishment, he didn't care. Inuyasha had already hung up and shut down his phone. His order was heard, and it would be for everyone's best interest that things was as he wanted.

※※※

The bed made no sound when he sat on its edge and hovered over the other form, bracing himself with one hand beside his brother's head. Inuyasha inwardly wondered if the exhaustion put Sesshoumaru so deep in sleep was because of their earlier activities or the talk they had before that. Either way, the opportunity to watch his serene brother, unmarred with worries and other things he got to deal with when awake was rare, even more so in these past two days. He let the back of his fingers trailed the outline of Sesshoumaru's face, appeased in the smooth and soft surface of velvet skin almost impossible to belong to a male's feature. His thumb got a mind of its own, while his hazel eyes still mesmerized with these closed lids covered the world of ambers, hours earlier had bled into deep russet by tricks of moonlight; Inuyasha eyed the way his wayward finger unconsciously brushed the length of his one and only beloved's slightly parted lips, the swollen he'd given them already subsided for the most part as hours went by.

His action provoked a soft hitch of breath from his sleeping brother.

Inuyasha drew back only to settle himself more comfortably in bed. Now laying parallel with Sesshoumaru, one elbow putting a dent on the pillow beside his brother's head, chin propped in a palm. This time his unoccupied hand started from lower while his eyes kept observing for the change in Sesshoumaru's expression at everything he did. From his brother's biceps, Inuyasha drew a feather touch of skin on skin contact with the tip of his fingers until he found Sesshoumaru's fingers, and entwined them.

Smile decorated his face at the sight of the _ring_ embedded itself in the flesh of Sesshoumaru's fourth finger. A pleasant twinge from his own ring finger reminded him there was the same _ring_ on him, too.

Inuyasha brought their joined hands closer to himself. His lips touched Sesshoumaru's ring and eyes closed, words spoken in soundless murmur of air as if voicing a prayer.

"This _Vena Amoris_ belongs to me. Sesshoumaru is _mine_."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Rants:
> 
> These two are going to be the death of me one of these days. I swear Sesshoumaru is just as thick head as his brother, only in another whole different level. And Inuyasha is half Saint half Satan, you wouldn't know if his mood wanted to be Messiah or Rim Reaper most of the time.
> 
> This could be the longest one-shot I've ever written.
> 
> This was originally a 3 chapters fan-fiction.
> 
> I am happy I've got this done.
> 
> \---
> 
> Plot breakthrough by time:
> 
> Day 1:
> 
> Day:
> 
> Kagome: I have arrived! Why Naraku and Kikyo are not here?
> 
> Inuyasha: I am a prince charming!
> 
> Kagome: My phone is out of battery!
> 
> Inuyasha: No problem, use mine.
> 
> Kagome: I can't catch a cab home!
> 
> Inuyasha: No problem, I'll drive you home.
> 
> Kagome: I can't bring my luggage inside!
> 
> Inuyasha: No problem, I'll bring it in for you.
> 
> Kagome: I my God! I love you!
> 
> Night:
> 
> Sesshoumaru: I have a nightmare my brother married off to Kagome. I couldn't sleep again until my teddy-Yasha came back from wherever he was.
> 
> Inuyasha: What the hell? I was supposed to be a baby here!
> 
> Day 2:
> 
> Morning:
> 
> Inuyasha: Mother, Oldman, if you think I can't love Sesshoumaru, let the thunder hit me.
> 
> (Somewhere in the cloud:
> 
> Thunder guy: Incest! I hit!
> 
> Inupapa: You sure?
> 
> Thunder guy: You can't stop me! Dead man!
> 
> Izayoi: He bites his tongue when talking too slow again. He meant "Are you sure you want him here? He could Wind Scar, Backlash Wave, Barrier Shattering, Adamant Barrage, Adamant Wind Scar, Yoketsu Cutting, Meidou Zangetsuha Blades, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood the whole place and where would we sleep or sit around then?"
> 
> Thunder guy: Oh! Lunch nap!)
> 
> Early Evening:
> 
> Inuyasha: I kiss Sesshoumaru in the elevator but I can't get him to moan.
> 
> Sesshoumaru: Dream on.
> 
> Inuyasha: My ex-gf's cousin is in town.
> 
> Sesshoumaru: Check mate. I know that but I won't tell you.
> 
> Evening:
> 
> Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru's mama, I want to marry your son.
> 
> Sesshoumaru's mama: Only if you play barbie with me. And you are barbie.
> 
> Inuyasha: Deal! There goes my man's pride.
> 
> Naraku: I want to jump off the 40th floor.
> 
> Inuyasha: Look at me Sesshoumaru. This is how my mommy met our daddy.
> 
> Sesshoumaru: I dance with my drag queen of a brother. Are you singing there?
> 
> Inuyasha: Me. You. The balcony. Now. So I can kiss you in front of Kagome.
> 
> Kagome: I will not allow this!
> 
> Naraku & Kikyo: Off the stage, loser. Come stand with us, we make a bunch of losers.
> 
> Kikyo: I am preggy with Naraku's spawn.
> 
> Later Evening:
> 
> Inuyasha: I am going to sex up Sesshoumaru.
> 
> Sesshoumaru: You are going to marry Kagome.
> 
> Inuyasha: Stop making excuses. On your hands and knees, UKE!
> 
> Sesshoumaru: I am older, wiser, handsomer, stronger, richer, I should be-
> 
> Inuyasha: UKE!
> 
> Sesshoumaru: ... Fine.
> 
> Inuyasha: I am married to Sesshoumaru.
> 
> Sesshoumaru: I am married to Inuyasha. Good night.
> 
> Inuyasha: I have insomnia. I am going to molest Sesshoumaru in his sleep.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
